


One of these nights

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Souta rested his head against Itsuki’s back and he felt the engine hum as he started his bike. It was the only way for them to get away. It used to be something Itsuki did alone. Now he wasn’t alone anymore. Neither of them were. But Souta never thought about how to distract himself. He never seeked peace of mind, not until he found it in the moments in which he blindly trusted someone else.





	One of these nights

_Are you free tonight?_

It was all he had to say. Rather to write. Itsuki read the message and didn’t reply. As usual. It was okay. Souta rolled off his bed and got up, the opened the window in the empty space that was supposed to be the living room and listened for the noises of the city. 

He was waiting for one in particular to grow louder. It was a soft humming. The roaring of an engine. When he heard it, he stepped outside. He had already changed his clothes, only the helmet was something that he didn’t keep in his flat. Itsuki wordlessly handed it over to him, once he put it on he sat down behind the older man and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Souta rested his head against Itsuki’s back and he felt the engine hum as he started his bike. It was the only way for them to get away. It used to be something Itsuki did alone. Now he wasn’t alone anymore. Neither of them were. But Souta never thought about how to distract himself. He never seeked peace of mind, not until he found it in the moments in which he blindly trusted someone else. 

They weren’t going anywhere in particular. They didn’t have a destination. For a while they were lost, but it didn’t matter because they were together. They had no plans in life, no destinations, only each other. 

Everything began to crumble and fall when they fell in love, it felt like life became a blank slate for both of them. It was a new start. A farewell to old habits. 

Souta watched the scenery change before his eyes while his thoughts slowly fade into nothingness. Skyscrapers turned into hill sights, lamp poles turned into trees. He wrapped his arms tighter around Itsuki’s waist, he didn’t know what was doing on in his mind right now, but it didn’t matter. 

He stared at the horizon as it changed its colour, he had never taken the time to do it before, there was a sheer endless amount of little things that were so mundane and trivial that he never considered them important enough to do. 

Hours passed and their journey came to a sudden end, Souta was confused but got off the bike then he took his helmet and gloves off. 

They walked towards the edge of the cliff they were standing on and gazed at the sea and the horizon. Their fingers intertwined and Souta held Itsuki’s hand tighter as the sun slowly began to rise, colouring the sea and sky in a warm golden yellow. 

He had never seen the sunrise before, not like this, he turned to Itsuki. Had he gazed at him the whole time? The look in his eyes was one that Souta had never seen before, it was something only Itsuki gave him. 

This warm and reassuring feeling it… it was more than just love, it was comfort, security and trust. It was the affirmation that his existence wasn’t a waste of space. It was home. 

_I am so happy you’re alive._


End file.
